


The boy is mine.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NSFWednesdays!</p><p>Gavin loves to tease, Michael simply has to retaliate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The boy is mine.

Gavin knew what he was doing, it had been his intention all along. He'd plopped himself onto Jordan's lap, curling an arm around his shoulders and pulling him close. Michael was watching him, a scowl evident across his features. He didn't like to share unless he'd authorised it. He certainly hadn't authorised this. Gavin was laughing at something Jordan had said, nuzzling against the other man's neck. It was getting under Michael's skin. He stormed across the room, playfully posing for a picture for twitter though the rage was real. The moment the camera had snapped, so had Michael. He reached for Gavin's wrist, tugging him away from their friend, eyes shooting daggers in Jordan's direction as he stormed away. Gavin stumbled after, trying to stifle his giggle as Michael dragged Gavin into the toilet and locked the door.

  
Gavin is startled when Michael's rage doesn't calm there, blinking a few times in shock as he's pushed roughly against the door. Michael's blind to the fact that the door can be moved, it can make noise and they could be heard. He's blind to everything but Gavin, whose neck he was littering with marks to claim him as his own.  
"M-Michael!" Gavin whimpers, fingers threading in curly hair as he tries to pull his boyfriend from him. He's overwhelmed, panicked that they'd be caught. Michael stops, but only for a moment, glaring up into green eyes.  
"Don't 'Michael' me, you bastard." Michael all but screams at him, jaw ticking in irritation. He leans back in, his hands confiscating Gavin's and holding them as high above Gavin's head as he can.

  
"We can't do this here, Michael." Gavin whispers, though he's pushing himself up against his boyfriend all the same. Michael knows he wants it, he knows that Gavin was playing him all along. He likes to wind his boy up and Michael loves to retalliate.  
"You should have thought of that before you were all over Jordan, you fucking slut." Gavin groans at the accusation, he could never quite deny Michael talking dirty to him helped to arouse him. He out right moans as Michael's thigh comes up to rest against the ever growing bulge in his crotch, Michael looking down with a satisfied smirk as Gavin grinds against it. Gavin blushes, embarrassed by his own arousal. Michael takes the time to take the sight of him in, smiling fondly as Gavin squirms under his scrutinizing gaze. Gavin is beautiful, gorgeous even and he's all Michael's. He just needs to be reminded.

  
Michael stands on his tip toes slightly to press a bruising kiss to Gavin's parted lips. He isn't trying to be romantic, the kiss is rough and short. Its enough to send a message, one that sends shivers down Gavin's spine. He is Michael's boy and Michael is his, that's all it says - all it needs to say. Michael's been hatching a plan since he first spotted Gavin perched in Jordan's lap, its been ticking away and he's about to set it into motion. He lowers his thigh, chuckling a little at the disappointed whine Gavin lets out in response. But Michael isn't in the mood to tease, he's straight to the point. He frees one of his own hands, trusting Gavin to behave and relying on his own stength to keep Gavin's hands from moving, bringing it down to palm at the now very obvious, very insistent bulge in Gavin's pants.

  
He doesn't stop there, either. His fingers dip into the waistband of Gavin's ever tight jeans, silently cursing his boyfriend for never buying the right size (though he'd never deny that Gavin's ass looked great in them). Gavin chews on his bottom lip, anticipating Michael's next move as he feels his gentle (yet cold) fingers dip into his pants as well. He gasps at their touch, sighing in frustration when Michael pulls his hand back out after a quick stroke. But Gavin is quickly rewarding again, the sound of his zipper being pulled down on par with angels singing. Michael is wasting no time, freeing Gavin's overly excited cock and wrapping his hand around it. Gavin isn't used to this, Michael loves to tease. Its what he's come to expect, so as Michael begins to pick up his pace - seemingly aiming to make Gavin cum as soon as possible - its strange. Not that Gavin is complaining, in fact he's quite enthralled by the idea.

  
Michael can tell when he's close, he's known Gavin for long enough. He watches with a fond smile as Gavin's head starts to fall back, his eyes fluttering shut and fists clenching and unclenching as he fights to hold back. Michael is willing to bet even Gavin's toes are curling. He waits, times it perfectly down to the second, right before Gavin no longer has control of himself before he stops. Michael steps away from Gavin, dropping his hands and he simply doesn't bother to hide his smug grin as Gavin's eyes shoot open.  
"Michael?" His boyfriend asks, though his tone is demanding and looks at him expectantly. He was right there, he still is. Gavin has half the mind to finish himself off but he wants to know what he's done to deserve such a horrible act. Michael raises an eyebrow at him, shrugging as he wanders to the sink to clean his hands.  
"What? You can finish yourself off or, better yet, why don't you get Jordan to do it?" Michael giggles gleefully to himself as he leaves a flustered, frustrated and extremely horny Gavin in his wake.


End file.
